


Icicles on a Rose

by Piddleyfangs



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Collar, F/F, Gag, Master/Pet, Rimming, Yuri, leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Weiss engage in impromptu horny times, the icy princess only finds herself warming more and more to the exploits they share when Ruby is bound up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icicles on a Rose

“I hope you realize that you being late is NOT part of our agreement.” Weiss was apparent in her emotions. She happily let her attitude loose. She was cold, at times wicked. Above all else, she was domineering in her ways. She found a chance for a… regrettable but guiltily enjoyable little deal. Weiss sat on her bed, already impatient, stripped long ago of her dress in the wait for Ruby. Her snowy crystal white body was nearly free, what garments remained clung to her body like clouds covering the sun in the sky. The dimmed light of the room shimmered her pale skin like a window. Her frown only grew as she fell her back against the bed, lifting her legs and rear up in front of her to peel off her panties, her knees bent towards her head. Her panties slid across her tundra of skin, against her thighs, up her knees, and awkwardly locked against her ankles to be brought off from her feet. “Well, what?! Why are you waiting? I am not giving you a show, I am getting ready, something I think you should be doing too! Get undressed, and on me, NOW!” 

“I’m sorry, Weiss, I-“

“Hey, we agreed we’d be keeping things hushed, right?” Ruby shivered. “Oh, I can see it all over your face. Pfft. I know what you want me to call you.” Ruby turned her head, her fair skin blushing. “Pet~! That’s what you love to be called, right?” The red haired girl nodded, now stepping out of her boots, undoing the clothing that clung to her. Relationships like these are rarely not mutual. Weiss was expressing her lust through her reluctant relationship with Ruby. Ruby got something out of it she was even less aware of. She got some weird kinky stuff out and expressed. Ruby was never in a position to explore herself, save for as explorative as masturbation could count for that. Ruby was eager to serve. Weiss was even more eager to be served. Somehow they discovered this of each other, and it all just clicked. Red bled into white, and together they found pink.

Lips pressed and puckered against the needy loins of Weiss. Anyone could underestimate the intensity of Weiss. She seems so regal and fragile. Her serenity is disproved, whenever the fragile coat of snow is blown away, the sharp icicles rear their heads. “Are you afraid it’s going to bite?! Start licking, pet!” Weiss had a small array of toys she would normally be using to toy with Ruby, but this was intended to be a fast session. It wasn’t the time to break out the collars and gags. As Weiss intended, the plan was just to have a quick eat out. Ruby felt the intent of Weiss, though. She knew if she could she would be tugging on the end of her leash, forcing her forward, making her bury her face into her crotch. Her nose arrived, riding across the pink folds on the queen-bodied woman. “God! I’m already on fire! Get eating!”

Her tongue dove against the divide between either lip of her folds. It traced the texture of Weiss, felt the sweet liquid lust rush out to greet her entrance. Ruby took her stiffened tongue, and drove it out in one quick rush. She panted, the sound of her heavy breath only driving Weiss further. It was all sensual. It was all about the senses being contributed to in every direction. Her ears tingled with music, her folds were alight with sensations, she could see the reactions on Ruby’s face to the embrace of the flavors her loins drew. Her eyes watched intensely, Ruby’s cute eyes darting past Weiss’s as she was intimidated by the woman, like a pup staring a wolf in the eye. 

A few licks later, and she knew this was no longer just a quick session. It never could be, not when all the conditions were so right. “Now because you were so late, we’re going to be missing class. I guess we’ll just have to take this time off. You’re sooo lucky I can catch up fast, or I would be furious.” Ruby grinned from ear to ear, Weiss’s disappointed talk failing to stop Ruby’s radar from picking up the fact she had the rest of the afternoon with her girlfriend. Weiss cleared her throat, trying to hide her own smile. Ruby found her composure again as Weiss scooted closer to the end of the bed, darting a leg under the covers to retrieve a suitcase. 

From the case, she withdrew a few items to dress Ruby as needed. She slid a collar tight around Ruby’s neck, tightening it up just the right amount. A louder whimper meant a little looser, too soft a whimper, and it just wasn’t enough to be thrilling to Ruby. A few notches decided, and the leash was attached to the pure red collar. Obviously a gag wasn’t going to be very good for Ruby eating out Weiss, but the white haired girl swore on her honor she would find a way to make sure she’d have Ruby drooling against a gag like a dam bursting over a dike. “Now, let’s get back to work, pet.” Weiss commanded, and their prior positions were resumed. 

The eagerly licking girl found new spunk in her actions. The absence of the collar made the disconnect that apparent. With a collar now tight around her neck, the servitude felt that much more real. She ate away at Weiss, who could now more powerfully guide Ruby’s brush to paint the regions more in need of service. “How about we see how low you can go?” Weiss proposed, and Ruby knew where she would end up as Weiss lifted her snowy body further up, until from her laying position her pucker became visible. Ruby reluctantly left the comforts of the reliable folds, and found dirty satisfaction in devouring the rim of her rear. 

What a ring to lick over and over. What sweet satisfaction she found in drowning that circular pool in her drool, watching as her ass rejected the additional globules of spit, the saliva rolling out in fat lazy orbs. Weiss, the sensual mistress of all that was these acts, only proved herself to be sensitive beyond belief. Even just spitting there was enough to make her spine tingle. Ruby’s hands toyed with Weiss’s clit, and the rest was given away to the waves of ecstasy. The throttle was firmly turned on, and things only heated up further and further until eventually Weiss screamed out and came, spewing onto Ruby’s face. “N-now!” Weiss grinned, her endurance incredible. There was no recovery for one whose goal is to be composed. “It is time for pet to get her punishment. While that was incredible, I know pet deserves her punishment.” Ruby knew this was her moment. She nodded meekly, and her consent was given. 

The gag came in, Ruby bit loosely around the red ball. Ruby was tied up with frilly ropes, something only Weiss would truly ever own. Elegant and brutal, they dug into her skin ever so lightly, and made sure she firmly felt in her place. Her hands were tied together behind her back, her ankles bound together. She was on her hands and knees, her rear in the air. Weiss walked around her, examining her body eagerly. She weld in her hand a horse crop, and in the other a sizeable dildo. She turned on the vibration, letting the ribbed rubber shiver the same as the pale girl on the floor. “Now, how badly do you want it?” Weiss asked. 

It tore her apart.

Her cheeks turned red, her rear plump as an apple. Her knees shivered. Her face pinkened. She drooled lightly. She flung her rear right and left. Weiss got the message nice and clear. There was to be no holding back. Thwack. The room echoed. Weiss could bring the hammer down with effortless, air piercing might. It was all precise strikes. A flick of the wrist contained all the energy she needed. She hit just so to strike the most sensitive nerves, to irritate the roundest realm of her rear, the leave her ass jiggling for seconds after the hit. Most importantly, she always hit so the recoil left her positioned to strike again. She hit in plaid, once vertical, again horizontal, a quadrant to the left, vertical, horizontal, to the left, vertical, horizontal… She grabbed ahold of Ruby’s leash, driving her backwards to press her rear right against the dildo. “Good girl.” Weiss said, her whispers husky and seductive as a sweet winter’s wind, and it was just as icy upon Ruby’s ears as well. 

Frost bitten by the whip, and teased as the tip of the dildo pressed against Ruby’s folds, Ruby screamed against her gag. She kept her rear in the air, her face only getting a view of the floor. She curiously turned to see what Weiss was doing, but this resulted in a disciplinary whack against her cheek. Another line added to the pattern. Her hole was stuffed, like shoving a carrot in a juicer, Weiss was firm and fast. The fucking turned to stabbing, the stabbing to mind blowing. Another tug at the leash. Harder. Another jagged pull at the tight collar. Harder. A thwack across the rear. Please, harder. A red hot searing torpedo of a whack, the whip zipping across her rear, leaving a pure read mark. Ruby exploded against all her plugs. The plug in her mouth was overwhelmed by a bursting waterfall of drool. The dildo met the oncoming waves of her orgasm. 

Weiss grinned over her. She walked like a CEO over her, and softly took off the plug, undid the rope, and helped Ruby to her feet. “You hurt, love?” Weiss asked her. 

“N-no.” Ruby replied, her lips stammering as the flow was still occurring. Her naked body shivered so badly. “God damn that was the best one yet.”

“Ha! I would hope so, my wrist was starting to hurt. I don’t think I have another thwack like that in me.” They laughed for a bit as Weiss helped Ruby get recovered. A good snack of cookies and milk, a few kisses planted across her body, and Ruby was feeling like brand new.

As part of their agreement, they were keeping their relationship under wraps. Easy to understand, there were too many people who would make a big deal out of a relation like this occurring in a school so prestigious. But what had started as something purely sexual was turning into love. At least, when Weiss didn’t belittle Ruby it really did feel like love. The way they kissed, the way they embraced. They showed their feelings, slowly but surely.


End file.
